Calvados Cudgel
is the shogun of the planet Cudgel in the Arms Alliance and one of the Three Marquis. Appearance Calvados is a short but muscular man adorned with a helmet that covers the side of his face and pauldrons with what appears to be teeth like ornaments on the top of his shoulders. He wears an open, Japanese-style green robe tied with a black belt and has bandages beneath it. He seems to have an bestial appearance with his hairy arms and legs that match his unkempt hair. History Early History Before the events of the Three Marquis' offensive on the main group of planets in NEUE, Calvados along with the other two Marquis were contacted by Parfait who offered them highly advanced technology in exchange that they "proved" themselves worthy to use it. The three accepted the deal and utilized their new fleet to work toward their prize. Mugen Kairo no Kagi While not properly introduced until Chapter 4, Calvados along with his fellow Marquis revel in their exceedingly simple victory against the Seldar Alliance and soon received further instructions to combat the Luxiole to earn their reward. Calvados is the first Marquis to reveal himself and interrupts the transmission between the Luxiole and Soldum and declares his intent to challenge them. He declares their battleground at Azeat and demands that the Luxiole's crew to meet him there. He warns them that if they fail to respond, he and his comrades would destroy a planet for each day the Luxiole refused to confront him. The Luxiole itself had problems with its administration until Coco gained confidence to properly lead the ship. Calvado's fleet stretched a long way across Azeat's orbit and Anise proposed a plan to fly through the planet's rear asteroid field to surprise Calvados and his fleet from the back-lines. The plan seemed to go awry when Kazuya, Anise, and Roselle ran into some trouble with a local group of thugs but they soon assisted them as they were affiliated with Anise's family. Calvados' flagship and his fleet are defeated and the next challenge came to the Luxiole from Benedictine. He makes his second stand against the Luxiole alongside his fellow Marquis at Seldar. The trio are defeated once again but he and Benedictine are convinced by Genievres to bombard Seldar to demoralize the Angel Wing and take to combat once more. Their attempts are foiled by Lily and the Elsior and they are forced to disengage with their space station destroyed. Before they faced a counterattack, an Infinite Corridor forms behind them and pulls the flagships of the Three Marquis inside, granting them audience with Parfait. When the Luxiole entered the Infinite Corridor and completed their first "test", Genievres contacted the Luxiole to inform them that he and his fellow Marquis have been robbed of their bodies and their consciousness merged with their ships to fight them for the last time. Whereas the Luxiole would be granted audience with Parfait in their victory, the Three Marquis' bodies would be given back to them and be allowed to return home should they be victorious. The Luxiole succeeds in the final battle and the Three Marquis are seemingly killed along with their ships. Personality As his outfit and appearances imply, Calvados is the largest and loudest of the Three Marquis. Lacking in foresight and patience, he is known to easily panic when plans go awry. Constantly bellowing out laughs and taunts, Calvados makes no subtle attempts at hiding his plans and his challenge to the Luxiole's crew was arguably the simplest. Similarly, Calvados is predictably lacking in strategy as his most favored tactics was brute, hasty force and he would constantly propose that he and his fellow Marquis should simply attack their targets head on. To his fellow Marquis, Calvados refers to Benedictine as "regent" while he refers to Genievres by his first name with honorifics. Calvados' attitude is not looked too brightly by his peers but his influence and his forces still prove a valuable asset to the Marquis alliance. Trivia *Calvados's name is derived from a French apple brandy of the same name. Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters